


The Price of Valhalla

by loneLily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DEEPLY UNFAITHFUL TO NORSE LORE, Fantasy, M/M, Murder Mystery, Norse AU, Oral Sex, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Soul Bond, WE'RE NOT MENTIONING THE ODINS, all the AUs!!!, eruri - Freeform, true love story at it's core, unfaithful to Norse lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneLily/pseuds/loneLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two courts, both flawed-- their relationship volatile, kept calm only by a pact that joined the immortal souls of the Kings together to form one life. The death of one would ensure the death of the other, no war could be worth the price of a dead King. Unseelie and Seelie, bound together against their wills for the betterment of all; the greater good must persist, the wolf and lion must reconcile.</p>
<p>Levi saw his role as the Unseelie Prince as secondary and retired his position long ago. He bore the estrangement from his friends and family to chase a flickering dream to Midgard, and though the fire burnt out with a whisper of breath, Levi was too prideful to return to Asgard. </p>
<p>The heinous murder of the Unseelie King brought with it shock and outrage so violent, it threatened to tip the scale. Levi had no choice but to return and claim his throne. In Asgard, his bond with the new Seelie King, Erwin, gave him perspective on the murder of his father. With all fingers (Unseelie and even Seelie) pointing viciously at Erwin and his proponents, Levi finds himself at odds with not only his own people but also with Erwin's. </p>
<p>The price of Valhalla is paid with the future that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm Lily and I'm EruRi AU trash-- 
> 
> This won't be traditional Norse mythology, I'm sorry. orz I'll do my best to keep this story concise to keep from flaking on it, lmao. Thank you for giving this weird shit a chance and I hope you enjoy!

Winter came in the form of a whirling blizzard, so heavy they called it a White Out in the news and cautioned against venturing more than a few inches from the front door. To say standing in this madness was equivalent to being blind was an understatement; even blind men had other senses to compensate for their loss of sight, even blind men were not so oblivious to their surroundings. Oblivion was not a comfortable place to be for Levi, it never had been, and shivering intensely in a light parka with his back firmly pressed up against a shit ton of nothingness was the very opposite of the term ‘comfortable’. He hated leaving his back or his front vulnerable-- in fact, he loathed leaving all his sides vulnerable. So the question now stood why he was freezing his dick off in weather he had been told not to even consider braving. 

The answer came in the form of a light touch on his forearm that caused a string of colorful curses to spill from Levi’s lips in a fit of panic, followed by chortling from his abuser. Levi lashed out upwards with an open hand, catching the offender square in the mouth with the heel of his hand. 

 

“One more fucking time, Farlan, and I’ll rip your balls off and feed them to the wolves.” Levi hissed between his teeth while Farlan wheezed in agony. 

“Ay, you’d miss them though.” he managed, rather playful despite the wound to his person. 

“I can’t even see you and I know exactly the shit-eating grin you have on your goddamn face right now,” Levi huffed, hugging himself. “What do you want? I’m fucking retired, done with the warrior shit. And what’s all this anyway? You need to talk to me so you send this town to the seventh fucking layer of hell?” The concept of Hell that theorized it as some sort of layered bean dip was Levi’s favorite thing that humans had ever come up with.

Farlan laughed and spoke jovially, his voice drifting from somewhere to Levi’s right, “Oh, babe, you can’t retire from this business...in your own words, _once you’ve been fucked in the ass, you can never go back_ , right?”

“You’re not using that in the correct context.”

“ _Either _way...Isabel sent me,” Farlan continued, his voice following the tones of the wind. “She needs you. Shit’s getting really crazy; everyone’s acting up. And I mean everyone…” he stopped here and drew in a rapid breath, now so close to Levi’s left, he felt Farlan’s lips against the shell of his ear. “...the Unseelie King was murdered.”__

Levi’s heart seemed to stop completely. He could no longer feel the biting cold digging into his bones. Every emotion and no emotion at all rushed through his head like a tsunami. When he tried to speak, the words did not seem to come. 

“Look, Levi,” Farlan began softly. “I’m sorry about your fa--”

“Thank you,” Levi interrupted, his voice receding. “for the cover...tell Isabel I’ll be there.” 

* * *

Grief is a funny thing; everyone deals with it differently-- some don their most comfortable pajamas and cry for weeks, others throw themselves into their work, and still others feel numb and empty for an undefined period of time. Levi was none of these people. Grief equated to, in his mind, panic and panic meant preparations. He couldn’t say how he had made it back to his little matchbox apartment safely, nor could he say how he had packed his few belongings into a rugged old satchel and neatly covered the furniture in thick sheets of yellowing plastic. But as he trailed down the stairs, his mind totally blank, he had managed to somehow shove rent for the next year into the hands of his landlord and efficiently called for an uber.

“It’s 10:34am,” he muttered to himself, fingers pressed firmly against his temple. “10:34am.” The time was a reliable constant, an easy separation between reality and fiction; a lifesaver to a drowning individual. Slowly, Levi’s mind came back to him and with it, ebbed the crushing grief till all that remained was a dull ache deep within his soul. He knew something wasn’t right; he had felt the shuddering pain in his gut a few days ago, but he chalked it up to disuse of his abilities. It had refused to leave, however, but Levi was intent on blaming it on constipation, sexual frustration...hell, fucking menstrual cramps if it meant he would have an explanation. Any explanation but this.

“Where to?” the driver was a wizened old man with glasses twice the size of his face and a mouth full of crooked teeth which he used to beam brightly at Levi. The car was a Volvo, the irony of which was lost on Levi in his distraught state, but would occur to him later. 

“Asgard.” the word was uttered between lips unwilling and the reaction was instantaneous; where before had stood a small man working beyond his years now stood a tall man in a plaid shirt and baggy jeans, his eyes hidden by hair the colour of sand. He breathed in deeply and a smile worked it’s way across his lips. 

“You smell like a mortal,” he said, though his lips did not move and no sound was emitted...Levi knew he had spoken, his words were simply there-- a fact of the universe. “What do you call yourself now, Prince? 

“First of all,” Levi snapped. “Don’t ever fucking smell me again; second of all, the only thing I’m the Prince of is your fucking mother; and third of all, it’s Levi. My name is Levi. Open the fucking Bifrost, Heimdall.” 

The tall man’s tongue was clicked, according to the universe, and his laugh rang like the notes of every harmony, “Like you, I use that title no longer; I am Mike.” 

Levi sputtered and squinted, “Are you kidding? No? FINE, Mike, open the motherfucking Bifrost or so help me god.” 

Mike’s laughter sounded in the movement of matter as he drew a blade longer than he was tall from the sheath of the universe and sliced open the heavens to allow the vibrant colours of the Bifrost to spill forth. The rainbow encompassed them in bright shafts of light and Levi felt the strange falling sensation he hadn’t felt in years coil deep within his belly. 

He looked to Mike, eyes wide, “And the Mist?” 

“As strong as ever,” his words appeared. Mike turned his head in Levi’s direction and allowed his hair to sweep to the side. His eyes held the past, the present, the future...all pleasures imaginable and the most horrible pain. Levi had only seen his eyes once before and he had hoped to never see them again. “The Seelie King keeps it, he protects the people of Midgard.” 

Levi scowled, “But...he should be dead...my f-- the Unseelie King is dead, then so should his counterpart.” 

Mike smiled and turned his gaze away, “Unlike the son of the Unseelie King, the son of the previous Seelie King has already taken his place on the throne.” Levi stiffened but said nothing further as the Bifrost thundered around them. Mike raised his blade and allowed it to slice into the belly of the Bifrost, where it fell away like gossamer threads. Slowly, carefully, Levi stepped upon the platform. The golden pillars stretched high and his heels clicked against the marbled ground as he grounded himself in a place that whispered home. 

Asgard flowed in his veins and already, the call of the fae was suddenly louder in his ears. His people begged for his leadership, they grieved for their departed King, and amidst it all, Levi’s own heart felt as though it was being torn apart. He shuddered without a breeze ever touching him and turned back to look at Mike. 

His preference for name may have changed, but Heimdall still wore his bronze armor with pride. Levi raised an eyebrow at the vast difference, “Honestly, Mike, I can’t believe you-- the ferocious guardian of the Bifrost, _Heimdall_ , for fuck’s sake-- choose to look like a lumberjack weed dealer in Midgard. It would be fucking inconceivable if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes.” 

Rumbling laughter filled the space, the threads of the universe quaking with the tremor of Mike’s laughter, “And you, dear Prince and awaited King, appeared just as expected.”

Levi pointed his index finger threateningly at Mike, “Prince of your damn mother, Heims.”


End file.
